The present invention generally relates to mobile communications systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to providing calling party identification information to a called party in a mobile communication system.
In the field of mobile communications, it is known to provide calling party information, which may be in the form of a “service page” or “phone page”, to a called party's terminal. For example, European Patent Application EP 0869688A2 discloses a method and means for transmitting a service page in a communication system. The service page information is provided to, and displayed on, a terminal associated with a telecommunications network using Calling Line Identification Presentation (CLIP) or Connected Line Identification Presentation (COLP). According to the method, a first subscriber sends a call request to a second subscriber, and CLIP information is transmitted to the second subscriber. The second subscriber contacts an Internet Address Server and transmits the CLIP information. The Internet Address Server locates an Internet address corresponding to the CLIP, if available, and transmits the located Internet address to the second subscriber. The second subscriber's terminal then contacts the Internet address and downloads a service page, which is then displayed on the second subscriber's terminal. The service page includes information characteristic of the first subscriber.
An example of such a system is shown in FIG. 1. A mobile terminal MT1 (associated with network PLMN1) initiates a call to mobile terminal MT(associated with network PLMN2) in step 1 by transmitting a dialed number (corresponding to MT2) to network PLMN1. This step is typically performed when a subscriber (not shown) associated with MT1 inputs the dialed number and pushes a SEND or transmission button on the terminal MT1. After step 1 is performed, the first network PLMN1 sends a message in step 2 to second network PLMN2 requesting that a call be set up with mobile terminal MT2. After step 2 is performed, the second network PLMN2 in step 3 sends a message to second mobile terminal MT2, activating a voice channel to establish the call. The message sent in step 3 also provides an indication of the identity of mobile terminal MT1 in the form of CLI information. Finally, in step 4, the mobile terminal MT2 sends a message to an associated external server PNS2, requesting a service page associated with the calling party based on the CLI information received in step 3.
There are several drawbacks associated with relying on Connected Line Identification (CLI) to effect service page retrieval. A first problem is that the communication network service provider will typically charge an additional fee for CLI distribution. A second problem is that not every service provider is able or willing to exchange numbers or other identification data when subscribers call between different networks; this potentially makes CLI useless for a large number of subscribers. A third problem is that subscribers cannot control individually whether or not their number or service page is to be shown. For example, some subscribers maintain their number in secrecy; since this number is not transmitted when a call is placed, a corresponding service page cannot be retrieved by other parties. Thus, using the CLI technique, it is not useful for a subscriber having an unlisted or secret identification to have a service page.
A further problem with conventional calling party identification techniques is that some technologies or systems do not support CLI techniques or may require additional hardware, such as a fixed telephone line. A still further problem with CLI techniques is that if the CLI information is diverted to another number, the CLI information can be lost in some cases.
It would be desirable to identify a calling party to a called party while avoiding the use of CLI techniques, or in such a way so as to complement or enhance CLI techniques. It would also be desirable to identify a calling party without relying on service providers or the mobile communication networks of the calling and or called parties. It would further be desirable to avoid the problems identified above and to provide additional advantages over conventional CLI-based calling party identification techniques.